


Beauty

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank doesn't consider Earth women beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : yellow  
> Prompt: like seeing the sun after too long in the dark

When J'onn thinks of beauty, he thinks of his wife, he thinks of his daughters. He doesn't think of the women of Earth, though as the year pass by and he lives as Hank Henshaw, he does begin to develop if not an appreciation for Earth standards of beauty, then an ability to accurately assess when someone does or doesn't reach those standards. 

But he never looks at an Earth woman and considers her beautiful. 

Not until he's holed up in a motel room in the middle of nowhere, sitting on the edge of the bed as he tries to come up with a plan for what's next, and the door opens and Alex comes out of the bathroom. 

A cloud of steam follows in her wake, which explains her pink cheeks and she rubs at her hair with the towel around her neck. She's wearing a pair of loose fitting pyjama pants and a baggy t-shirt - nothing indecent, he's seen more of her shape when they've been sparring at the DEO - and she looks up at him and gives him a small smile and suddenly, it's like he's seeing the sun after years in the dark. 

He does his best to keep his face neutral and he must do too good a job because her smile slips as she blinks, a tiny line appearing between her eyebrows. "J'onn? Are you ok?" 

He nods, does his best to smile. "Just thinking," he says, knowing that even if he's currently safe from the forces that are hunting him, he's still in more danger than he'd ever thought possible. 


End file.
